Conventionally, a water discharge device is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3518542, which is caused to discharge water while its nozzle undergoes wobbling revolution and rotation by a swirling flow formed in a swirling chamber where the nozzle is received.
However, in such a water discharge device, a linear (point-like) water discharge flow is discharged from one nozzle hole, and the area of a human body or the like hit by the water discharge flow is small. Thus, for instance, in shower bathing using the water discharge device, it is difficult to provide bathing comfort for efficiently warming a wide region of the body.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3518542